


Fictober2019 Day 1: Box

by nothingbutfilm



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm
Summary: Memories bring back, memories bring back you
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Fictober2019 Day 1: Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fictober 2019 about Toruka.  
> I wrote this in Thai lang,  
> and with the help of my friend Khun Fah [Skyyyyyyyyy @ggintoki], she translated my fanfictions into English.  
> I'm not good in english at much but I'm proud to present  
> Special thanks to Khun Fah [Sky @ggintoki] for the translation of this Fanficion and @Miya10969mitsu the person who encouraged me to do english translation fanfiction.♥

TORUKA FICTOBER: DAY1 “BOX”

*please open song: Memories - Maroon 5*

* * *

The attic was the last place Taka chose to clean. He almost forgot the house had an attic, because for many years, he never really had to go up there. Work was hectic and he was busy; so, he genuinely forgot.

Because Taka decided that today was the day to clean the house, he called up his best friends, Ryota and Tomoya, to help. Naturally, with the promise of his home-cooking as reward, the two came over with enthusiasm.

He gingerly pulled down the attic stairs, and carefully climbed up, praying that the old set of stairs wouldn’t crumble beneath his feet.

Boxes were scattered throughout the corners of the attic, some draped with white cloth coated in dust.

But then, a peculiar mid-sized brown box sitting in the furthest corner of the room caught his eye. Taka inched closer, and the faded letters, veiled by a thick coat of dust, made his heart skip a beat. He bit his lip, and used the white cloth to brush the top of the box.

“Toru’s Memories”

The familiar scraggly handwriting brought a smile to his face. Memories—good ones—returned, like a film roll being replayed.

Taka carefully carried the box down towards the second floor. He walked past Ryota, who was mopping the second floor corridor, then past Tomoya, drinking orange juice in front of the first floor fridge, and stepped into the living room.

Taka placed the box onto the floor with care, wiped the box, leaving no trace of dust, before opening Toru’s box of memories.

Notebooks, a polaroid camera, photographs, old film rolls, CDs, and even movie tickets, were well kept.

The old diary was the first thing Taka picked up. He flipped through the pages, smiling. Everything was preserved in each letter and picture by the last person who Taka thought would keep a diary—Toru.

That person kept everything; memories of their first meeting, first trip together, all the memories of their teenage years were stored in this diary.

“Taka, what’s up?”

Tomoya asked, walking over. He saw his friend carrying something down from the second floor.

“Toru’s box of secrets”

“Can I see?” Tomoya picked up a photograph from inside the box, “Woah, this was from ages ago.”

A Polaroid photograph was slowly waved around. It was Toru, with his arm around Taka smiling at the camera. Tomoya remembered that the smaller guy was wearing a green beanie and standing beside Toru, who was wearing a dark green coat.

“I remember this, Toru made me take this. Were you shy when he hugged you?”

“I’m laughing at my face”

“Well, were you embarrassed?”

“Of course man, what kinda question is that!”

Tomoya laughed. He was usually the one teased by Taka, but payback felt good. It was a nice change to see Taka being the one flustered.

Taka picked up another photograph, it was Ryota, Toru, and Tomoya sitting on a sofa.

“I took this, oh man, how’d I even write these cringe messages”

“Lemme see….Love you guys… hahaha”

“Back then things were good” Taka grinned

“And now?”

“And now? Even better… the best”

“I know right?” Tomoya replied, looking back at Taka. They’ve been through so much together, through both good times and bad times--the four of them never left.

He talked and joked around with Tomoya for a while longer before Tomoya left to go help Ryota clean the upper floor.

Everything was put back into the box. Taka picked up the polaroid camera, wanting to show it to Toru.

His long slender legs took him into the next room, stepping over the toys spread out on floorboards, leaving no space to walk. Light sounds of piano intertwined with the soft chimes of the mobiles along the open window.

Taka knelt down beside the larger man, who was sprawled out on the floor with a child resting on his chest. He slowly, and endearingly, shook his head at the two. They probably enjoyed themselves a bit too much.

“Toru-san” his soft fingers gently brushed away locks of hair from his lover’s forehead. “Why aren’t you two properly sleeping on the bed? You’ll hurt your back this way.”

A sleepyhead will always remain a sleepyhead. Toru moaned, his hands now hugging his small son sleeping peacefully.

Seeing this, Taka brought a pillow and placed it under Toru’s head. He then remembered that the cold October LA air isn’t so good for the little boy, so he brought a blanket and gently covered both father and son.

Taka quietly cleaned up the toys and arranged them in a box. When he was finished, it didn’t seem like either of them were going to wake up soon, so he decided to give them both a rest.

Taka took out the Polaroid camera and took a photo. The Polaroid film slowly slid out of the camera. Small rough hands held the photograph and smiled.

The Polaroid was then placed in the box of memories along with the other photographs. Taka couldn’t help but think of when Toru would wake up, and find that his box of memories had one more photo added to the family.

Full lips pressed onto his son’s soft cheeks, and moved onto kiss the father’s forehead.

“Good night, you trouble making son and dad.”

\---end---

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_


End file.
